Biotech Medical
Biotech or ' Biotech Medical' is a medical faction within the Star Wars Combine. Background Biotech Medical started as a small medical faction on Year 0, Day 5, and is one of a few medical factions currently in the galaxy today. Major medical providers such as Republic Medical, will not accept or deal with patients who are listed as criminals in the Republic. Biotech maintains a "independent" status, meaning that it is not under the influence of a government and is therefore neutral. With this being said, Biotech will accept any and all patients or customers regardless of their faction alignment, criminal history, background, etc. Even though they are a private organization, they are one of the few factions that operate as not-for-profit, meaning that the income and financial donations they recieve goes back into bettering the medical services they provide. Headquartered in the Meridian sector, Biotech maintains a relatively small base of operations. Their income rests mostly on medical services billing and medical equipment orders. The staff size is consistent with the size of their operations, and they do not hire unless extra employees are needed. The fleet is comprised of mostly corellian freighters, with a few capital ships operating as mobile hospitals. Biotech utilizes freighters converted into medical dropships to deliver medical supplies as well as run calls for medical emergencies. Biotech provides initial basic training for those who have no work experience, but also trains its personnel medically with an emergency medicine emphasis. As opposed to the traditional way of promotion where one advances through the ranks with adequate performance of tasks assigned and time of service, Biotech operates a certification rank scheme, where after a member has served for a certain period of time, they are allowed to go through training and test out to advance their certification. Every member is given a probationary rank at start, but they will not be promoted until they finish their medical training as an EMT, even if the member has served for a lengthy time. The leader of Biotech can either be the Chief of Medicine or the President. The title of Chief of Medicine is reserved only for those members who have completed medical school. If the leader did not complete a medical doctor program, they are alternately given the title of President. Biotech also maintains a small rescue divison to help persons who are in need of technical rescue. The leader of this division is known as the District Chief. History Early Biotech history was not documented, so little is known of its beginnings. Biotech has had many different leaders, with Eidola's own Keir Santage being one of them. It was also rumored that Biotech served as a front for criminal operations for Santage and his crew before they emerged as the Eidola Pirates. For the majority of its existance, Biotech is believed to have been somewhat in the shadows, and never stepping up as a major medical provider until the more recent years. Biotech recorded history began with the first Chief of Medicine, Ranofer Zedlav, M.D. in Year 5. Under the direction of Dr. Zedlav, Biotech turned a new direction in the hopes that it would compete with its rivals at the time, Liberty Medical Centre and Riviera Medical (Both now merged as Republic Medical). However, Biotech faced turburlance during this reconstruction period. Raptor Cardel, a Biotech physician, stole the majority of its capital and left the faction hanging by a thread and on the verge of collapse. Dr. Zedlav worked strenously to revive Biotech and eventually prevented the faction from folding. The reconstruction halted with the capture and murder of Dr. Zedlav by Black Sun. The time now was Year 7 and A new Chief of Medicine for Biotech was appointed; Nevyna Dysian, M.D., an Ithorian who had joined the faction only months before the death of Dr. Zedlav. Although Dr. Dysian was passionate about continuing what Dr. Zedlav had seeked to accomplish, she fell behind in her work and eventually disssappeared. Dr. Zedlav's sister, Andria Zedlav, M.D., then took the reigns of the medical faction. By this time, Biotech had once again slipped into its state of stagnation. Dr. Zedlav also did not actively work to improve Biotech from its state, and for months Biotech did not offer or accept any services. When it had seemed that Biotech was going to be in for a long period of idleness that would eventually lead to its collapse, a new leader stepped up: Duran Endel, M.D. Unlike the previous leaders, Duran Endel invested significantly more time and money into Biotech, resulting in the reactivation of services as well as the hiring of new staff. With the new employees came K`Crydon Katana, a licensed paramedic at the time of hire. Previously a combat medic for the Imperial Army, Katana enrolled in Biotech's newly opened medical school: The University of Curador Medical Branch, while working under Dr. Endel. Dr. Endel's leadership would end abruptly when he was found to have stolen capital from Biotech, strikingly similar to the incident involving Raptor Cardel. The next highest senior member was Rescue Captain Sean Tel, and he was appointed interim president for Biotech. Captain Tel worked to continue Biotech's services but a medical leader was needed to operate the day to day functions of Biotech. The owner; Vee Null suggested Dr. Katana, who had recently finished his medical residency and was working in the Emergency Department. The decision was made to appoint Dr. Katana as the Chief of Medicine for Biotech. Under Dr. Katana and now District Chief Sean Tel, the faction expanded its services, and started to massively produce medical items. Both worked without pay and an entirely new medical theme was given to Biotech. New medical centeres throughout the galaxy were opened, and more employees were hired. For the first time in faction history, the new recruits were required to complete an extensive medical program that would enable them to become emergency medical technicians initially. The age old fleet was updated as well as the medical labs and Alazhi farms. The faction began to blossom, and Chief Tel decided to initiate a quarterly payout to stockholders with at least a thousand shares to show that Biotech was indeed rising in the galaxy. Dr. Katana would soon leave in mid Year 9, pursuing other career opportunites leaving Chief Sean Tel to assume the role of President. To this day, Biotech continues to grow and expand and stand out from its previous near defunct stance in the past. Notable leaders * Quatos (Year 3) * Rostar (Year 3) * Quatos (Year 4) (second term) * Jake Hagel (Year 4) * Keir Santage (Year 4) * Bartan DeWalt (Year 5) * Raptor Cardel (Year 5) * Ranofer Zedlav, M.D. (Year 5-6) * Nevyna Dysian, M.D. (Year 6-7) * Andria Zedlav, M.D. (Year 7) * Duran Endel, M.D (Year 8) * K`Crydon Katana, M.D. (Year 8-9) * Sean Tel (Year 9-Incumbent) Banners * (Year 4) * (Year 9) External links * Biotech Medical overview Category:Medical Factions Category:Production Factions Category:Factions